Eres la unica
by Eliih Him
Summary: "―Kaoru, tú eres única, no he conocido a alguien igual a ti, siempre me divierte hacerte enojar, incluso cuando competimos por cualquier cosa, al principio si es de verdad, pero al final me termino divirtiendo. Lo que quiero decirte es que tú eres la única que ha logrado conquistar mi frió corazón." POV de Kaoru de mi primer fic "Te odio pero también te amo"


¡Hola! :D ¿Cómo están?

Bueno esto no se si sería como una secuela de _Te odio pero también te amo_, ya que lo hice basado en la primer historia solo que esta vez será como un POV de Kaoru.

Va dedicada a Jennycitaagu y Linadzuki que pidieron una de los verdes XD

Ya que a los rojos los empareje e incluso a los azules pero a los verdes los deje solitos en mi primer fic u.u

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece

Universo Alterno

Los chicos tenían y tienen 16 años (me refiero a la primera historia ;D)

Bueno sin mas que agregar aquí esta

En la ciudad de Townsville, más precisamente en un parque se encontraban tres chicas, la primera era una rubia de unos hermosos ojos celestes, su cabello iba atado en dos coletas altas, estaba vestida con una blusa son tirantes celeste, un short blanco y unas sandalias negras con tacones bajos , la segunda una pelirroja de unos extraños ojos rosas, su cabellos estaba atado una alta coleta al costado, andaba con una musculosa rosa pálido, su pollera era de color negro y sus converses rosas y la ultima una morena de ojos verdes, su cabello era corto y lo llevaba despeinado, tenía puesta una remera verde manzana, una calza tres cuarto negra y unos converses verdes claro .

POV Kaoru

―Oye Momoko ¿no crees que sería mejor si nos sentamos en los bancos? ― dijo la ojiazul.

―Miyako tiene razón, ya me canse de estar parada aquí sin hacer nada ― me queje.

―mmm… está bien… pero sigo sin entender que es lo que hacen aquí ― dijo la ojirosa.

―Es que Boomer me llamo y me dijo que nos viéramos en el parque y luego tu apareciste diciendo que le dijiste a Brick que se vieran aquí, así que luego le dije que se venga con sus hermanos ― le contesto Miyako sonriendo tiernamente.

―…Ok… pero y ¿a qué viniste tu Kaoru? ― pregunto Momoko.

―Pues que no te acuerdas Momoko que el idiota de Butch y yo tenemos que entrenar para el partido que será dentro de dos semanas ― le conteste indiferente, pero siento que me ardía la cara.

―Ahh… lo siento es que estoy nerviosa y se me olvida todo ― suspiro la pelirroja.

―Si eso ya lo notamos Momo, pero no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro ― la ánimo la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

―Así que ya deja de preocuparte… lo peor que te podría pasar seria que te rechace y que no te vuelva a dirigir la palabra, ya que se sentiría incomodo sabiendo de tus sentimientos y no poder correspondértelos por mucho que te quiera como amiga, además de que… ― le dije.

―¡KAORU MATSUBARA! ― grito Miyako

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué gritas?! ― le conteste de la misma forma.

―No te das cuenta que con eso no ayudas en nada a Momoko? ― me regaño Miyako señalándome a Momoko que estaba más pálida que una hoja de papel.

―Emmm… este pelirroja es solo una mínima posibilidad, no hagas caso… ― trate de remediar lo que dije, creo que me pase.

―Cierto Momo, sabes que desde que dejamos de pelear entre nosotros, los fuimos conociendo más a fondo… ― le trataba de levantar el ánimo.

―Eso lo dices porque andas con el bebito llorón ¬¬ ― la interrumpí y es que era cierto desde que hizo amiga de esos tres, sobre todo del rubio oxigenado ese, se la pasa con suspirando por el a cada rato.

―No viene al caso Kaoru, lo que quiero decirte Momo es que te tengas confianza, además que se le nota desde lejos que le gustas a Brick ― le decía Miyako.

―Cierto, se nota que el rojo babea por ti ― la secunde y era cierto, si había que ser idiota para no darse cuenta que el besaba el piso que ella pisaba, además desde que los conocimos se encarga de espantar a todos los pretendientes que tenía.

―Tienen razón, hoy me le declarare a Brick Him y que sea lo que Dios quiera… Muchas gracias chicas, realmente no sé qué haría sin ustedes, son las mejores amigas que cualquiera puede tener ― les dijo abrazándolas.

―En las buenas y en las malas… ― le dije.

―Siempre estaremos para apoyarnos las unas a las otras cuando nos necesitemos… ― dijo Miyako

―Pero que tiernas que son las superbobas ― dijo una voz gruesa, que reconocí al instante.

Nos dejamos de abrazar para comprobar mis sospechas. Al darnos vuelta vimos a tres chicos, el de la derecha era un rubio ojos azules, su cabello lo llevaba despeinado, iba vestido con una camisa a cuadros, sus jeans eran un azul eléctrico desgastados y converses azules, el de la derecha era un moreno de ojos verdes oscuros, su cabello lo llevaba atado en una cola, iba vestido con una remera verde oscuro lisa, con unos jeans negros y converses verde militar y por último el del medio era un pelirrojo de ojos rojos, su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros y con su inseparable gorra roja, andaba con una remera negra y arriba de esta una camisa rojo a cuadros, sus jeans eran negros y converses rojas.

―Hola Chicas ― saludaron el pelirrojo y el rubio.

―Hola Boomer ― se fue a abrazarlo y depositar un casto beso en los labios del rubio ― ¿Cómo están chicos?

― Hola chicos ― le dijo una muy sonrojada Momoko al sentir la profunda mirada carmín del chico.

―No me quejo ― le contesto mientras miraba fijamente a la pelirroja.

―¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer imbécil! ¿Ya viste que hora es? ― le reclame a Butch.

―Oye tranquila preciosa, ya sé que te preocupaste por mí y que me extrañaste, pero no te aflijas ya est… ― se calló al recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

―Cállate idiota, no digas estupideces ― le dijo sonrojada, ya que sentía mi cara arder, por la mirada de Butch creo que se dio cuenta.

―Así me quieres verdecita ― me coqueteo Butch.

―¡JA! Eso quisieras idiota… ― me quede callada ante su cercanía ― contrólate que estamos en público ― le dije sonrojada y nerviosa, mientras lo golpee en la cabeza, de nuevo.

―Ok ya me controlo… amargada ― lo último lo dije un susurro apenas audible, aunque si lo escuche, pero se lo dejare pasar por esta vez.

―Bueno ya… ¿nos vamos Miyako? ― le dijo Boomer a su novia, mientras esta me guiñaba el ojo.

―Claro vamos ― nos dirigimos una mirada cómplice y con Momoko fue dándole ánimos ― Adiós chicas.

―Adiós Miyako ― le contestamos.

―Nos vemos idiotas ― se despidió Boomer de sus hermanos

―Si como sea, nos vemos niña ― le dijeron Brick y Butch.

Cuando vi que ya se alejaron lo suficiente, me gire para llevármelo a Butch hacia donde se fueron los rubios.

―Oye imbécil nosotros también nos vamos ― le avise.

―¿Qué? Tantas ganas tienes que estemos solos ― se burló Butch.

―No hables idioteces ¬/¬ … tenemos que entrenar y ya que llegaste tarde, perdimos mucho tiempo ― le aseguré.

―Como sea… Nos vemos idiota… cuñada ― le guiño un ojo a mi amiga pelirroja y está junto con Brick se pusieron más rojos que un tomate.

―Nos vemos al rato Momoko ― me despedí.

―Sí, adiós Kaoru ― se despidió ya más tranquila Momoko.

Sentí sus miradas sus miradas sobre nosotros hasta que nos dirigimos hasta la salida, cuando giramos pude ver que se estaban sentando. Rápidamente agarre a Butch del brazo y nos dirigimos hacia la parte de atrás de donde estaban sentados él.

―¿Por qué me llevas hacia donde están los rojos otra vez? ― me pregunto.

―Shhhh… cállate, que nos pueden descubrir imbécil ― le dije en un susurro, ya que nos estábamos acercando en donde estaban ellos.

―Hum… no me digas que tú y la novia del idiota se pusieron de acuerdo para espiarlos ― me dijo en un tono burlón.

―¿Qué sucedió? ― les pregunte en un susurro a los rubios cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente en donde estaban los azules.

―Casi nada, Brick le dijo que se sentaran, Momoko todavía no le dice nada y se quedaron en silen… ― la interrumpió la voz de Brick.

―Este Momoko, ¿para que querías hablar conmigo? ― le dijo y se notaba que estaba igual de nervioso que ella.

―Cierto, Lo siento ― suspiro ― Brick te tengo que decir algo importante, algo que eh ocultado prácticamente desde que nos vimos la primera vez… ― le empezó a decir.

―Y eso es…

―Pues lo que quiero decirte es que…

―Lo que sea que quieras decirme… dímelo.

―Sabes… te odio.

―¿Qué dijo? ― eso sí que nos sorprendió a todos.

―¿Me odias? ― le pregunto, por su tono se nota que él también estaba igual o más sorprendido que nosotros ― o vamos Momoko, creí que nuestras rivalidades quedaron en el pasado.

―wtf? No me refería a eso Brick, eso ya quedo atrás... ― le aclaro Momoko.

―¿Entonces? no entiendo porque dices que me odias ― dijo Brick.

―A veces me pregunto si te haces el imbécil o si eres así no más de nacimiento ― suspiro Momoko ― lo que quiero decir… es que te odio porque no te dejo de pensar en ti todo el maldito día, te odio porque por tu culpa siento ganas de matar a cada chica que se te acerca, te odio porque cada vez que me entero que tienes novia o que tienes en mente una nueva conquista, siento unas tremendas ganas de llorar y de golpearte, te odio porque desde el primer momento en que te vi, te sueño todas las noches, te odio porque no puedo vivir sin ti… ―se quedó callada y continuo ― pero por lo que más te odio es porque te amo como nunca imagine amar a alguien así… ― suspiro y se quedó callada, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso ― yo… es mejor que me valla… lo siento… adiós Brick.

―Pero ¿Qué fue eso? Esta… ― estaba por comenzar a reclamar cuando Butch me volvió a tapar la boca y me señalo en donde estaban los chicos.

―Espera… aun no te di me repuesta… ― le dijo reteniéndola del brazo ― Momoko… yo… ― se sonrojo ― yo… argh! Tú sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras… ― le decía.

―Brick no hace falta que me lo digas, ya sé que no te gus… ― pero fue interrumpida porque Brick la beso, ella estaba sorprendida pero poco a poco le empezó a corresponder, bueno ya esa parte no la quiero ver, al parecer ninguno quería ver eso por lo que giramos la cabeza hacia otro lado, hasta que escuchamos que empezaban a hablar de nuevo.

―Momoko… yo también te amo ― le sonrió Brick ― ¿quieres ser mi novia?

―Brick… yo… ¡Sí! ¡Si quiero ser tu novia! ― se abrazó fuertemente a él y lo beso, el beso comenzó lento y tierno, hasta que empezó a volverse apasionado y seguramente hubieran estado así por otro buen rato si no fuera por el grito, el cual agradecí enormemente, de Butch.

―¡Váyanse a un hotel exhibicionistas! ― le grito Butch.

―Cierto, lo siento hermano, se me olvido que no se COME en frente de los POBRES ― se burló Brick.

―Si Brick, ten consideración si sabes que Butch, aún no se le declara a Kaoru ― le secundo Boomer, por ese comentario al noviecito de Miyako se le acortara su tiempo de vida.

―¡JAJAJA! ― se rieron Brick y Boomer, mientras que a mí ya me estaba creciendo una venita en la frente y un enorme sonrojo.

―Hum… que par de hermanos me toco ¬/¬ ― se quejo Butch, al igual que yo de sonrojada.

―Oh vamos chicos no sean malos con Kaoru y Butch ― se reía disimuladamente Miyako.

―jajaja que malos que son jajaja ― se reía Momoko mientras era abrazada por Brick.

―Bueno vamos por unos helados Momoko ― le sugirió Brick.

―Si vamos, nos vemos ― se despidió Momoko.

―Nosotros también nos vamos ― dijeron la pareja de azules.

―¡Oye idiota! Ven para acá tengo que patear tu maldito trasero ― se enojaba Butch.

―Adiós "_querido_" hermanito jajaja ― se burló Brick mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Momoko.

―¡Me las pagaras! ― amenazo Butch.

Y se fueron dejándonos a mí y a Butch solos. Por primera vez me quede sin palabras por lo que dijeron, pero tengan por seguro que me vengare por eso.

―Kaoru…

―¿Qué quieres? ― le dije todavía nerviosa.

―Saldrás conmigo ― eso más como una orden que como una pregunta.

―… ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? ― le dije aún más nerviosa.

―Que saldrás conmigo… ¿eres idiota o qué? ― me dijo mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo.

―Y que te asegura que quiero salir contigo ― le dije de forma altanera mirándolo desafiada mente.

―No te lo estoy pidiendo ― me contesto mirándome profundamente, admito que eso e puso nerviosa.

―Pero qué demonios… ― no reaccione a tiempo, porque él me abrazo de forma posesiva y a la vez tierna, algo raro en él.

―Te dije que saldrías conmigo ― me aviso ― y serás mi novia.

―¿tu… novia? ―le respondí.

―Por supuesto, y no me digas que no ya que me costó decirte todo esto, aunque no lo creas ― lo dijo nervioso.

―Pues vete sabiendo que esa no es la forma de pedirle a alguien que sea tu novia idiota ― le dije separándome de él.

―Hum… ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? ― me pregunto acorralándome en el árbol.

―Porque no quiero ser una más del montón… ― le dije escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

―Kaoru… ― dijo sorprendido y continuo ― Tú no eres una más del montón, todas ellas fueron solo para pasar el rato, nunca las quise para una verdadera relación.

―¿Lo dices enserio? ― le pregunte levantando la mirada.

―Por supuesto ― respondió ― Tu eres única, no eh conocido a alguien igual a ti, siempre me divierto hacerte enojar, incluso cuando competimos por cualquier cosa al principio si s de verdad, pero al final me termino divirtiendo, lo que quiero decirte es que tú eres la única que ha logrado conquistar en mi corazón…

―Ya te pusiste sentimental… ― me burle de él.

―Es que tú siempre logras sacar mi lado oculto y ponerme sentimental ― me dijo acercándose a mi rostro ― es por eso, que quiero preguntarte, ¿quieres ser mi novia? ― me pregunto y eso sí que me dejo sorprendida.

―Pues poniéndolo así… ― vi su mirada preocupada ―si quiero ser tu novia Butch ―le dije abrazándolo.

―Te amo Kaoru Matsubara ― me dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo y besándome.

―Yo también te amo Butch ― le dije sonriendo, nos estábamos por volver a besar cuando sentimos que en los arbustos que estaban a nuestro costado se empezaban a mover, dejando ver a mis _cuñados_ y amigas.

―Mira Boomer, por fin nuestro hermanito se le declaro ― se burló Brick.

―¡¿Qué es lo que hacen todos ustedes aquí?! – les grito Butch mientras me soltaba.

―Pues como ustedes nos estaban espiando, con Momo decidimos hacer lo mismo ― dijo y señalo a los rubios ― y estos se nos unieron.

―¡Pues empiecen a correr porque los voy a matar! ― dijo gritando, estaba por empezar a correr cuando Brick le pone la mano enfrente.

―Espera imbécil, ¿no querrás ver que tu novia te vea asesinando a sus cuñados o sí?

―Por mí no hay problema Butch, si quieres mátalos ― le dije sonriendo diabólicamente.

―¡no Bucth! ― gritaron Momoko y Miyako.

―No los mates… ― dijo Momoko a lo cual los otros dos suspiraron ―¿ no ves que ya es tarde? Brick tiene que acompañarme a casa, al igual que Boomer a Miyako.

―Hum… está bien, no los matare ahora, pero si cuando lleguen a casa ― lo dijo mirando asesinamente a sus hermanos.

―Bueno vámonos Brick, ya se hizo tarde ― le dijo Momoko cogiendo la mano de Brick ― adiós chicas.

―Cierto bueno vámonos, nos vemos par de ineptos ― les dijo mirando a sus hermanos ― nos vemos chicas ― se despidió de nosotras y se fueron abrazados.

―Adiós chicos, vámonos Boomer, mi abuela debe estar preocupada ― le dijo al rubio oxigenado ― te cuidas Kaoru.

―Si vamos Miyako, adiós Kaoru, idiota ― se despidió de nosotros y se fueron por el lado contrario en el que se fueron los rojos.

―Bueno… ahora que nos quedamos solos… podemos continuar en donde nos quedamos ― me dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro.

―Claro… ― le dije también acercándome a su rostro, hasta que quedamos a unos centrimetros, me aleje de el ― que no… ¿ya viste la hora que es?

―Hum… ok… vámonos a tu casa, te acompaño ―me dijo pasando sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

―Como quieras… ― le dije y me beso rápidamente, a duras penas fue un roce.

―Eso era lo que quería ― dijo sonriendo.

Y claro después de ese beso siguieron otros hasta que llegamos a mi casa y mi hermano Dai estaba entrando y nos vio, me sonrió de manera picara y luego entro en la casa gritando _"¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Shou! ¡Se hizo el milagro! ¡Kaoru tiene novio! ¡y es nada más y nada menos que Butch Him!"_. ¿Por qué justo de todas las personas que nos podían haber vistos tenía que ser Dai? Ahora sí que moriré de vergüenza, antes las preguntas de mis padres y de Shou… me quiero morir, pero antes de morir, matare a Dai.

~ * ~ * ~ *_Fin_ * ~ * ~ * ~

¿qué les pareció?

No me maten las que quieren a Dai es que no se e ocurrió a nadie mejor que el hermano mayor u.u

Es que me recuerda a mi primo Santy que siempre anda diciendo que tengo novio y amenazando a todo chico que se me acerque… es raro u.u

Pero eso no viene al caso XD

¿Merece reviews?

Jejeje bueno me despido

Les manda muchos abrazos

Eliih Him


End file.
